


Pin Feathers

by Mordekai



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Kinda Cracky, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordekai/pseuds/Mordekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias is growing new feathers and asks his friends for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my parrots who always want head scratches when they have pin feathers.

_Marco_

"You want me to do what?!" 

<I'm getting new feathers and they're super itchy>

"Sorry I don't pet dudes." 

Tobias sighed and flew away. 

* * *

_Aximili_

<Hey Ax, can you help me?> Tobias asked.

<Of course Tobias, you are my shorm,>  Ax said cheerfully. 

<Can you rub my head and neck feathers?>

<Absolutely,> Ax replied with no hesitation. 

* * *

_Jake_

"So what exactly do want me to do?"

<I'm growing in new feathers and they're very itchy. I can't reach the feathers on my head or neck.>

"Um okay" Jake reached out and starting rubbing the feathers between his fingers. 

* * *

_Cassie_

"Pin feathers right?"

<Yes! Thank you!>

"Let me take a look."

Tobias fluffed his feathers bent his head down.

"Pin feathers are so interesting looking. The white ones are the ones I should scratch, the darker ones still have blood flowing through them. I don't want to hurt you." Cassie said

<I'll let you know if you hurt me, start scratching please. They're so itchy>

"I know that other birds usually help with the pin feathers on your head or neck. In the case of hawks, your mate would be the one to help. But you're human and you have friends to help," Cassie said, reaching down to rub the growing feathers between her fingers. 

<Cool> Tobias told her, only half listening. He was glad for a relief to the constant itching. 

* * *

_Rachel_

<Rachel can you help preen my new feathers?>

"Yeah sure. Give me a sec."

 Tobias watched Rachel as her body changed from a teenage girl to a bald eagle. Morph finished, she hop-flapped over to where he was sitting.

<You didn’t have morph,> Tobias said.

<Thought it might be easier this way,> she explained.

Rachel sat next to him, so their shoulders were touching. Tobias bent his head so she had better access to his neck. Rachel started running her beak through his feathers. Her bald eagle was quite a bit larger than Tobias and his hawk brain wasn’t too eager to let an eagle get this close. But this was Rachel and he trusted her.

<You’re the best Rachel>, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

<I know> she replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> So some info if you need it. Pin feathers are new feathers growing in. The new feather is covered in a waxy coating as it grows. It can be both irritating and itchy for the birds. When the feather's formed, the coating crumbles and can be removed by a beak or human fingers. Birds can take care of the pin feathers on their body, but can't reach the ones on their head or neck.


End file.
